


All about us

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Je sais pas si je t'aime [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è la mia ff finale della raccolta "Je sais pas si je t'aime", praticamente il mio finale di stagione 5!In questa storia Elijah nota che Tristan non è felice di vivere a villa Mikaelson e teme che il problema sia lui, che il giovane Conte non lo abbia perdonato per quello che gli ha fatto. Per togliergli ogni dubbio, Tristan lo fa entrare nella sua mente e Elijah vedrà...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi, produttori e sceneggiatori di The Originals.





	All about us

**All about us**

_They don't know they can't see_  
Who we are fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight, hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

 _It's all about us_  
It's all about, all about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause you know us

 _It's all about us, all about us_  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
Run away if we must  
'Cause you know us…

_(“All about us” – t.A.T.u.)_

Elijah e Tristan erano tornati a New Orleans da più di un mese e il vampiro Originale aveva risolto tutte le questioni pendenti con Antoinette e il resto della famiglia. Aveva dichiarato che Tristan era la persona che voleva accanto per il resto della sua esistenza e che la sua famiglia avrebbe dovuto finalmente accettarlo come suo compagno.

Eppure vedeva che Tristan non era completamente sereno.

Lo trovava spesso a guardare fuori dal terrazzo o seduto in poltrona con un libro in mano, ma senza leggere, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Gli aveva chiesto più volte cos’era che lo rattristava, se poteva fare qualcosa per aiutarlo, ma il giovane Conte non rispondeva o diceva che andava tutto bene.

Un giorno, però, Elijah, veramente preoccupato e dispiaciuto nel vedere Tristan sempre malinconico e silenzioso, lo affrontò con decisione prendendolo per le spalle e obbligandolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Tristan, tu non stai bene e non voglio che finga con me, è ormai passato il tempo delle menzogne e delle mezze verità. Vuoi dirmi che cos’hai? Qualcuno della famiglia ti fa sentire un intruso? Freya, forse, o Niklaus?” gli domandò.

“Non ritengo tanto importante l’opinione dei tuoi familiari, essi non mi turbano, sebbene non siano certo entusiasti di avermi qui” replicò Tristan.

“E allora cos’è che ti rattrista?”

Tristan si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro rassegnato.

“Credo che… che sia la casa” mormorò. “Non mi sento a mio agio qui dentro, è come se fossi sempre prigioniero.”

“Ma non lo sei, Tristan, puoi entrare e uscire liberamente e questi appartamenti sono solo tuoi… nostri” precisò Elijah, prendendogli le mani tra le sue.

“Lo so, ma dentro di me non mi sento libero. Non so come spiegartelo, è una mia sensazione oscura” cercò di chiarire il giovane Conte, a disagio. “Avverto l’ostilità della tua famiglia, certo, ma è come se anche la casa mi fosse ostile. Questa è la dimora dei Mikaelson e non mi vuole qui… e nemmeno io desidero restarci. Non sono a mio agio, mi sento oppresso, spiato, persino nei miei appartamenti, come se ci fosse negata ogni forma di privacy.”

“Non desideri abitare qui con me?” ripeté Elijah, addolorato. “E dove vorresti andare, allora?”

“Sai che voglio riportare Davilla Estate ai suoi splendori, farne nuovamente il quartier generale della Strix” rispose Tristan. “Una volta terminata la ricostruzione e riportata la villa alla sua bellezza originaria, vorrei stabilirmi là assieme ai nuovi membri della Strix.”

“Cosa dici?” lo sguardo di Elijah, adesso, era ferito. “Ho fatto tutto quello che potevo perché potessimo vivere insieme, perché tu fossi accettato come mio compagno. Credevo fosse ciò che desideravi anche tu, ma, a quanto pare, mi sbagliavo.”

“In quale momento, esattamente, mi hai sentito dire che non voglio stare con te?”

“Hai detto di non voler vivere in questa casa, di voler tornare a Davilla Estate, che cosa dovrei pensare?” ribatté Elijah, cupo.

“Semplicemente che non voglio vivere a villa Mikaelson” specificò Tristan, come se spiegasse cose ovvie. “Potrei comunque venire a trovarti ogni volta che voglio e tu potresti fare lo stesso con me. Oppure, ancora meglio, potresti trasferirti anche tu a Davilla Estate, in fondo sei il fondatore della Strix e quello è il tuo posto molto più di questa vecchia dimora.”

“Questa è l’antica dimora della mia famiglia…” mormorò il vampiro Originale, ancora una volta combattuto tra l’amore per il Conte De Martel e l’affetto che lo legava ai suoi familiari.

Tristan lesse nei suoi occhi il conflitto che, come sempre accadeva, lo tormentava e si strinse nelle spalle come se la cosa non lo riguardasse.

“Allora fai come preferisci. Tuttavia, sappi che il mio progetto è quello di tornare a Davilla Estate non appena sarà pronta” disse, ostentando un distacco che non provava.

Lo feriva che, dopo tutto ciò che era successo, Elijah mettesse di nuovo la famiglia prima di lui.

Eppure anche Elijah, in quel momento, sembrava tormentato, sofferente. Quello non era il solito Elijah deciso e volitivo, che imponeva la sua volontà, che era sicuro delle sue scelte; quello era un uomo colpito al cuore dalle parole del giovane amante, che si sentiva… possibile?... rifiutato da lui.

“Non posso costringerti a restare dove non vuoi” mormorò Elijah, in un tono demoralizzato che Tristan non gli aveva mai sentito. “Cioè, è ovvio che potrei, ma non avrebbe senso. Troppe volte ti ho obbligato a fare ciò che non volevi, troppe volte ho ignorato i tuoi desideri e ho fatto anche di peggio. Posso comprendere che tu non voglia perdonarmi e che, forse, in fondo al tuo cuore, non voglia nemmeno stare insieme a me.”

Tristan era talmente sbalordito da non riuscire nemmeno a tirare fuori una battuta delle sue.

“Non credi di esagerare? Ero io quello melodrammatico e ti ho già detto che potremmo trovare altri modi per stare insieme senza che io debba vivere in questa casa” disse, avvicinandosi al vampiro Originale e posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Non mi sembra il caso di tornare sugli errori del passato solo perché ho espresso la mia perplessità…”

Lo sguardo che Elijah gli rivolse era talmente pieno di dolore da trafiggergli il cuore.

“Ho tirato la corda troppo a lungo e, alla fine, essa si è spezzata” esclamò. “Sono forse pazzo? Come posso non comprendere? Ti sto imponendo di vivere in questa casa, nella casa dove ti ho fatto imprigionare in una cella… assieme a colui che ti ha condannato a quella prigionia… e mi stupisco che tu non voglia abitare qui?”

Gli occhi di Tristan si sgranarono e annegarono Elijah in una pozza di azzurro e turchese; il giovane Conte afferrò il suo Sire per entrambe le braccia e lo attirò verso di sé.

“E’ davvero questo che pensi, Elijah? Ritieni che io non ti voglia più accanto a me, che ti detesti, magari, per quello che mi hai fatto quando eri soggiogato da Inadu?”

“Ne avresti ogni diritto” replicò il vampiro Originale.

“Allora vuoi sapere veramente ciò che ho pensato quando Klaus e Marcel mi hanno imprigionato nelle segrete di Villa Mikaelson? Entra nella mia mente, se sei così sicuro di ciò che dici, entra nella mia mente e guarda se davvero ti ho odiato e maledetto come credi!” lo sfidò il Conte De Martel, afferrando le mani di Elijah e posandole sulle proprie tempie.

E, improvvisamente, un’infinità di immagini si proiettarono nella mente di Elijah come se fossero un film.

Vide Tristan che telefonava a Madame Angéle per raccomandarle Aurora e che poi si distendeva sull’umido pavimento di pietra senza nemmeno tentare una ribellione, una resistenza.

Vide il giovane che chiudeva gli occhi e si arrendeva al suo destino, creandosi un sogno personale, una sorta di  _Chambre de Chasse_ per dimenticare la sua terribile condizione e immaginare una realtà più felice.

E in quella realtà più felice c’era anche lui, Elijah.

Anzi, lui ne era protagonista fin dal principio.

Vide che, nella realtà che Tristan sognava, lui non lo sacrificava, non lo soggiogava. Lo trasformava e sceglieva di restare accanto a lui, di essere davvero il suo Sire. Vide quell’Elijah così infinitamente più sereno che non aveva paura di mostrare i suoi sentimenti per il giovane Conte, che lo baciava e faceva l’amore con lui ed era felice di guidarlo e educarlo come il vampiro superiore che meritava di essere.

Vide che, con il suo aiuto, Tristan si liberava del padre crudele e spietato e inaugurava una fase di governo illuminata e giusta, che i sudditi imparavano ad amarli entrambi, che insieme facevano della Corte di Marsiglia un esempio per il resto d’Europa.

E vide gli infiniti momenti d’amore, le notti appassionate e dolcissime, i baci rubati, i pomeriggi di addestramento nei boschi che, spesso e volentieri, terminavano con loro due a terra, tra le foglie cadute, a stringersi e baciarsi, felici di perdersi nelle braccia l’uno dell’altro.

Vide tutto questo e, quando alla fine staccò le mani dalle tempie del giovane, aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime e uno struggimento che gli spezzava il cuore.

“Tu hai… hai pensato a me per tutto il tempo? Pensavi a me come…” la voce rotta, Elijah non trovava le parole.

“Come il mio Sire, il compagno che avrei voluto, l’uomo con il quale speravo di governare la Francia” fu Tristan a terminare la frase, guardando il vampiro Originale fisso negli occhi, con quell’insostenibile azzurro che lo perdeva e lo soggiogava. “Pensi ancora che ti odi, che sia in collera con te, che non ti voglia al mio fianco… solo perché trovo insopportabile la tua famiglia e la tua casa?”

Elijah era sopraffatto da un turbine di emozioni, tra le quali prevalevano il sollievo per non aver perduto l’amore di Tristan e, al contempo, il senso di colpa per non averlo reso felice quando e quanto avrebbe potuto.

Ma non era troppo tardi, no. Tristan era lì davanti a lui e, sebbene avessero sprecato interi secoli a rincorrersi e sfidarsi, tutto poteva ricominciare da capo.

“Non posso restituirti ciò che hai perduto” gli disse Elijah, “ma posso essere, d’ora in poi, l’uomo che volevi.”

“Puoi provarci, perlomeno” ribatté Tristan, con un sorrisetto ironico che sdrammatizzava il momento.

Elijah lo prese tra le braccia con tanto ardore da sollevarlo da terra e lo baciò afferrandolo per i capelli e affondandogli la lingua in bocca, come se gli mancasse il respiro, come se solo incollato alle labbra morbide di Tristan potesse sopravvivere. Con l’altra mano andò prima ad accarezzargli le parti intime, facendolo gemere e sospirare contro la sua bocca, poi iniziò a spogliarlo e a spogliarsi, portandolo sul letto e lasciandosi cadere con lui sulle lenzuola. La mano di Elijah scese sempre più audacemente fino alle natiche del giovane Conte, gliele accarezzò e poi lo penetrò con due dita. Tristan si lasciò sfuggire un grido, sorpreso, e poi, eccitato suo malgrado dall’audacia del suo Sire, si strinse al suo corpo muscoloso, allacciò le cosce attorno alle gambe di lui e si spinse contro le sue dita che lo aprivano senza tregua.

Sempre più eccitato e irretito dal corpo slanciato e elegante di Tristan, Elijah tolse le dita da lui e si insinuò lentamente nella sua delicata apertura, sentendolo caldo e stretto e godendo di ogni istante di quella fusione totale con il suo giovane amante. Un pensiero attraversò fugace la mente dell’Originale: se le ferite dei vampiri si rimarginavano sempre, allora anche Tristan era ogni volta vergine e intatto per lui. Questa consapevolezza, che lo assaliva per la prima volta, portò all’apice l’eccitazione di Elijah che riprese a baciare il Conte con maggior desiderio, volendo possederlo, riempirlo, conoscere ed esplorare ogni millimetro di lui; si spinse con irruenza dentro le sue carni, muovendosi con voluttà e sempre più a fondo, cercando di cancellare ogni confine tra il suo corpo e quello di Tristan. Il giovane, perduto e travolto, si aggrappava convulsamente alle spalle possenti del suo Sire, gemeva e si muoveva contro di lui assecondando le sue spinte intense e decise, accogliendolo dentro di sé e godendo nel sentirsi dominato e attraversato da lui in modo totale, nel sentirsi completamente la sua creatura.

I movimenti si fecero sempre più frenetici finché, con un ultimo e deciso affondo, Elijah giunse all’apice del piacere, portando con sé anche Tristan che cercava inutilmente di soffocare ansiti e gemiti. Tutto esplose in un’estasi totale di passione e rimasero solo i due amanti, con i corpi nudi intrecciati e incollati l’uno all’altro, senza confini né distanze.

Elijah accarezzava i capelli arricciati e scompigliati, le guance morbide, le labbra rosate del suo giovane amante e si incantava ad ammirare le mille sfumature d’azzurro dei suoi occhi, chiedendosi come avesse potuto sprecare secoli e secoli senza averlo accanto, senza lasciarsi irretire dalla sua bellezza e perfezione, senza accorgersi che tutto ciò che voleva era davvero ad un passo da lui.

“Tristan, non ha importanza dove desidererai abitare” gli disse, sfiorandogli la bocca con piccoli e delicati baci. “Voglio solo che restiamo per sempre insieme e voglio… voglio essere il tuo Sire, la tua guida, quello che non sono mai stato per te, se tu lo vorrai ancora.”

Il giovane Conte fece una smorfietta, fingendosi annoiato.

“Per chi mi prendi? Non mi hai trasformato ora e, in molte cose, io sono ormai superiore a te: sono il Lord della Strix, non dimenticarlo” replicò, in tono capriccioso.

“Beh,  _Milord_ , forse sarai superiore a me in molte cose, ma posso mostrarti ancora qualcosa in cui sono in grado di travolgerti e lasciarti senza respiro” lo prese in giro Elijah, scherzosamente.

“Ne sei proprio sicuro? O invece sei il solito presuntuoso?”

“Beh, a volte le parole non servono. Posso dimostrartelo anche subito, se  _compiace Sua Signoria_!” disse Elijah, incollando di nuovo la sua bocca a quella di Tristan e soffocandolo con un lunghissimo bacio, invadente e profondo.

E in quel bacio infinito tutto venne cancellato e dimenticato, per lasciare spazio solo all’amore e alla felicità del ritrovarsi.

 

**FINE**

 

 


End file.
